Timeline
This is the unofficial Timeline covering all of the events that has happened throughout the span of the two PAYDAY games. The goal of this article is to piece together evidence strewn throughout the two games to create a timeline of when each heist occurs, and in what order they occur. Since no official timeline has been instituted by Overkill, this timeline is pure speculation and it based off of evidence within both games. This article may not be completely accurate and should not be considered such. Payday: The Heist (2011-2012) First World Bank First World Bank likely takes place early on in the first game's timeline, due to newspapers in Counterfeit. http://payday.wikia.com/wiki/First_World_Bank#Trivia No Mercy also contains one or more of these newspapers, though this heist is considered non-canon. Heat Street The Heat Street is the second heist of the game. Which is very likely that this heist taking place after the First World Bank. When the crews getting away and hided from the shop for a rest. Where they bestrayed by Matt for letting them to fend off themselves to prevent avoided arrest by the F.B.I. Counterfeit Counterfeit likely takes place after at least one of, if not all, of the heists from the main game, due to Bain referencing the how the crew's old drills jammed frequently, while the new one used during the mission does not. Panic Room Work in Progress Green Bridge Work in Progress Diamond Work in Progress Undercover The crew has to jump a transaction between the IRS Taxman, Mr. Sturr, and the FBI in order to hack into the IRS mainframe and stealing $25,000,000. Undercover is likely the final heist in the span of the first game, as there are no mentions of it anywhere else. Hoxton Arrest (2012) At an unknown time between the setting of the first and second game, the original Hoxton was left behind after a job gone sour. He was arrested by the Federal Bureau of Investigation and incarcerated at the same high security prison and the same cell as their previous driver, Matt (see Heat Street for info), whom he regularly beats up, which he sees as "karma" for double-crossing them. Payday 2 (2013-Present) It has been confirmed by Overkill that Payday 2 takes place after the first Payday. There are also various boxes in the Safehouse named after various heists from the first Payday. It is speculated that these boxes have loot or equipment from those past heists. http://payday.wikia.com/wiki/Safe_house#Trivia Vlad Timeline Four Stores is likely the first heist performed for Vlad, since Bain notes that though the score may be small, doing it may open up bigger scores down the line, which reference Ukrainian Job , Mallcrasher, and Nightclub. Hector Timeline It is possible that Watchdogs takes place before Firestarter or Rats, since it is unlocked earlier. Hector begins his war against the Mendoza's with Firestarter by stealing or destroying their weapons and a large amount of their cash. This takes place before Rats, due to Hector's statement at the end of Rats where he notes that Mendoza operations in DC have ended due to the crew killing their top lieutenants. Since the Mendozas would no longer be operating in the area, Firestarter would have had to take place before Rats. Elephant Timeline It is possible that Framing Frame takes place before Big Oil, since Big Oil is unlocked after it. Election Day likely takes place afterwards. Armored Transport Timeline Armored Transport takes place first, since the crew must find blueprints in the level in order to perform the Train heist. Dentist Timeline Likely the most recent string of events in the timeline, Dallas is approached by a seemingly harmless dentist and was offered a major bank job by him, along with the proposal of a chance to break an old crewmate out of prison. Trivia *GO Bank is the only heist known to take place during winter Category:Article stubs Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2